


Potter!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deathly Hallows AU, M/M, angsty boyfriends in an angsty situation, draco being hopelessly in love, hermione losing her cool (who could blame her tho), i saw a thing then i wrote this thing, this is really short lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco fell in love with the boy who played dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter!

All seemed hopeless for Draco Malfoy. He stood very still as the Weasleys and Granger rushed forward with screams of anguish, his head pounding yet violently silent.

  
“SILENCE!” came the Dark Lord’s gleeful response. “Harry Potter is _dead_!”

  
“Draco,” his mother called from the group across from the one he had hidden himself within. “Come.”

  
Draco, feeling everyone’s eyes on him, gulped down the lump in his throat. He felt his stomach drop. He felt his heart stop when he glanced over at Harry Potter’s lifeless body, lying dormant at Voldemort’s feet. Licking his lips slowly, sliding his hands into his pockets, Draco made his way over to the army of Death Eaters, hearing the mutterings of his classmates, their hatred rolling over him.

  
Narcissa grabbed his arm when he got close enough, pulling him into a tight, tight embrace, while Lucius rested a protective hand on his shoulder. Draco held his mother tightly, though in his mind he was feeling another’s heartbeat against him.

  
“You see?” Voldemort hissed, his blood-red eyes gleaming in triumph. “Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice himself for them!”

  
Draco squeezed Narcissa harder, his face pressed to her neck.

  
It wasn’t the truth - wasn’t even close to the truth. All those times Harry’s soft hands had gently pulled him into the Room of Requirement, all those times Harry’s warm breath had fanned out across his chest, all those times Harry had broken him down with a single word then built him back up with a million touches. And now, he would never get that again. He would never have Harry to be there, to tell him he was more than just his name, more than just his family.

  
Memories of the two of them laying drowsily in the Room of Requirement, their bodies aching pleasantly flooded Draco’s mind and his throat contracted painfully. His head was on Malfoy’s pale, bare chest, his hair going in every direction, while Draco mindlessly stroked at his cheeks and jaw while taking long, slow drags of his cigarette. Harry had traced the lines of Draco’s stomach, fingertips trailing almost too low before they traced back up.

  
It seemed like a lifetime ago.

  
Draco pulled away from Narcissa, his eyes inspecting the ground.

  
“You’re a beast!” That was Granger, screaming at the Dark Lord, her voice ferocious, her entirety quivering in anger and grief. Draco had thought that she would have had more sense than to scream at the man who had just murdered her best friend. Weasley was desperately trying to get her to calm down, restraining her by her waist so she couldn’t run towards the Death Eater’s readied wands. “You’re a monster! And you!”

  
With a start, he realised that Granger was addressing _him_.

  
“Harry _trusted_ you! He said you were _good_! You lied to him!” she was screaming, her face twisted in anger, clawing at Weasley’s arms. Every eye was on Draco once again, and he felt himself burst into flames. Lucius and Narcissa were staring at him in horror, and even Bellatrix had stopped cackling at Granger’s agony. “You’re a fraud, Draco Malfoy! You were never good enough for him! He’s dead and it’s _all your fault_!”

  
“Draco?” Voldemort asked, voice bitterly silky, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

  
Draco backed away from the words, but they still stabbed into his chest like bullets. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, mudblood.” Harry had hated that word, he recalled. “I’ve nothing to do with Potter. Nothing.” He was convincing no one. He wasn’t even convincing himself.

  
“Draco,” Narcissa hissed under her breath. “ _What_ did you _do_?”

  
Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at Granger and Weasley, looking as though he was becoming bored of the sudden drama. Granger kept struggling, trying to grab her own wand out of her pocket, but Weasley was begging for their lives and holding her arms back.

  
“Draco,” Voldemort purred. “Are these children speaking the truth?”

  
Draco’s breath caught in his throat.

  
“ _Avada Ked_ -”

  
“ _Expelliarmus_!”

  
A new voice. Draco recognised it. It had whispered into his collarbones, it had cried out in pleasure above him, it had told him that it loved him, softly, in the dark.

  
Voldemort’s wand flew across the courtyard and everyone screamed when Harry Potter rose from where he had been laid at the Dark Lord’s feet.

  
“Potter!” Draco wailed, and before he could stop himself, he was sprinting to Harry and grabbed him, held him, sobbed into his shoulder.

  
“Draco,” Harry answered, holding Draco tightly to his chest. “You didn’t think I’d leave without saying goodbye, did you?” Draco, his cheeks wet with tears, tugged Harry upwards and kissed him passionately, his lips hungry for Harry’s taste.

  
Voldemort roared in rage somewhere behind him, but Draco didn’t want to resurface. He didn’t want to let Harry go again. He didn’t want to feel so empty ever again.

  
“I’ll kill you _and_ your traitorous little pet, Potter!” Voldemort screamed, throwing his hand out towards his wand, which leapt into his hand.

  
Draco pulled away from Harry, his shoulders shaking with anger. “You’ll have to go through me before you can get anywhere _near_ him,” he snarled, pointing his wand at Voldemort. “You’ll never take him from me again!” He cast a wordless curse at the Dark Lord, who countered it easily with a hex that threw Draco back and off of his feet, his head smacking off of the ground with a sickening crack.

  
So much for being the protective boyfriend.

  
Red and green lights flashed behind his eyelids, and he heard Harry yelling at Voldemort, and Voldemort yelling back, and people were screaming all around. He heard vague snippets of the argument, his name being said more than once.

  
It was over much sooner than he had anticipated it to be. The remaining Death Eaters disappeared in clouds of black smoke-they would be dealt with by Aurors at some point. Sooner rather than later, the screams of triumph from the survivors died down and he felt familiar hands coaxing him back into full consciousness.

  
“Draco? Draco, it’s me, it’s Harry, I’m here,” Harry whispered, using his body to shield Draco from everyone as much as possible.

  
“You’re… you’re okay, right? You won?” Draco asked, voice broken.

  
Harry smiled gently at him, stroking his dirty hair. “Yes. Yes, Draco, we won.”

  
“Oh… good for you, wonder boy. I, uh, really want to sleep right now, though…” he murmured.

  
With a gentle, loving laugh, Harry helped Draco sit up and rest his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Sleep, Draco. I’ll make sure you’re patched up… hey, Draco?”

  
“Mm?” Draco hummed, already half asleep.

  
“I love you.”

  
“You too, scarhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a [post on Tumblr](http://gingerhaze.tumblr.com/post/13068123324/let-me-get-this-straight-or-not-rather). I felt the need for angsty Drarry making out in front of the survivors of Hogwarts and the Death Eaters lmao I'm trash,,, This wasn't proofread


End file.
